Galen
Galen is a blue tortoiseshell cat with green-yellow eyes. They are the Custom Colony's doctor. Personality Galen is a poetic and reflective cat who enjoys finding new cures for their patients. They may share advice with the player cat. Den The player can add Galen to their Custom Colony by buying the doctor's den from Coco's Shop. Galen's den can be customized in the Build Menu. Customization Galen can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “A warm west breeze is pleasant, but a north wind chills the bones./ Your essence is westerly. And thus, it is pleasant to meet you./ I am called Galen. I specialize in the wisdom of herbs and plants. It is nice to meet you./ I found this empty den and decided to move in. I hope you won’t mind me.” *: ''- Galen, Intro'' * “A great leader honors their followers with their presence.” *: ''- Two stars'' * “The busy bee is always building, yet is never satisfied with its work.” *: ''- Three stars'' * “The sweetest fruits are sought the most often.” *: ''- Four stars'' * “A joyful conversation is worth a hundred happy words.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= * “As the water assuredly runs from the mountains to the sea, so too it must return to the heights in its time.” *: ''- Galen (3 stars)'' * “Peace in conversation leads to peace of the mind./ Peace of the mind is contagious. Bring it with you everywhere you go!” *: ''- Galen (4 stars)'' * “The cats of the far north rarely have friends that are as close as you and I are./ It is a great sadness! I did not know it when I lived there, but now I see what I was missing.” *: ''- Galen (5 stars)'' * “The mind of a wandering cat is often like the sun that hides behind the clouds./ The true nature may poke out like rays through holes in the canopy of the heavens, but it will never be observed directly.” *: ''- Galen (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= * “This (Item) seems a fitting gift for a ruler. Please accept it.” *: ''- Galen Gift'' * “Seeking another gift, perhaps? Not today... but perhaps tomorrow.” *: ''- Galen, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= * “Even a healer must take time to rest and relax.” *: ''- Galen, Spring'' * “What wise cats built this temple? What knowledge did they impart to us?” *: ''- Galen, Summer'' * “Celebrations are noble things. They offer a chance to revel in the joys of life.” *: ''- Galen, Autumn'' * “Can you feel the excitement in the air? Spring is nearly here.” *: ''- Galen, Winter'' |-|Outside Colony= * “Great knowledge can be found on an adventure far from home.” *: ''- Galen'' * “(Name), your ways are strange to me. And yet there are truths to be learned from your ways!” *: ''- Galen'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Galen's Blue Tortoiseshell pelt can be bought for 150 Mews at Delta's Shop. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Doctors Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs